


Wizards, Vampires, and Royals! Oh My!

by Iptfog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iptfog/pseuds/Iptfog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the devastating drop in the magical population due to Voldemort, Lady Magic decreed that all muggles would have the potential for magic and magic would only appear after training began as well as magical training was now forbidden before the age of 18. Decades later the youngest Prince of an obscure country comes home after finishing college. His parents, knowing nothing about the school he has been attending, are less than pleased to meet the man he is dating. And that's before they find out he's a vampire and their son is now a quite powerful wizard.</p><p>None of the main characters will play a part in this. Possible references to the Volturi and ICW, but that's it. Simply using the books as a baseline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Royal Family

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came from me thinking about a hallmark christmas movie while reading a Harry Potter fanfic that had vampires mentioned in it.

Prince Malcolm stepped from the town car his parents had sent to pick him up at the airport. He turned and helped his boyfriend of two and a half years, Nathan, from the car. His parents gave a start at the unexpected guest, but recovered and came forward for introductions.  
"Mom, Dad it's good to see you!" Malcolm said. "This is my partner Nathan. Nathan I'd like you to meet my parents, Queen Emmalina and King Francis."  
"I find it hard to believe you are happy to see us given we have barely heard from you in the past six years. And nothing about this man or your classwork." his mother said with an imperious sniff.  
"They don't know!?!" Nathan guffawed.  
"I didn't think they would believe me in a letter. I think somewhere more private would be better for these talks." Malcolm said.  
His father led the way to a private sitting room. Once there Nathan pulled a stick from his sleeve gave it a swish and sat down.  
"Thank you." Malcolm said to him, "I've spent the last six years studying magic." He said bluntly before pulling his wand and casting flames into the fireplace.  
His mother stared shocked, while his father grinned enormously. "I knew it! I knew it couldn't all be a myth!" the King exclaimed.  
"Is it demonic? I don't think you would do anything evil but I have to ask." the Queen stated calmly.  
"No more demonic than a fire arm or television."  
"Good." she stated turning to Nathan. "Now who are you and how do I know you aren't after the crown."  
Nathan laughed. "If I wanted a throne I would come forward and claim Kingship of England or France. I have a better claim than the current monarchs of both. I think a formal introduction is in order." he stood and bowed with a flourish. "Nathalian Scot at your service. M.D., D.V.M., and a dozen other doctorates I won't bore you with, former Professor of Foreign Relations at Harvard, former Professor of Marine Biology at Stanford, Master of Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures, and former Vampiric Student Representative at Siberia School of Magic."  
The King said " A vampire, fascinating." just as the Queen screamed for the guards.  
"They can't hear you." Malcolm said. "And Nathan won't hurt you. Wizards long ago invented a potion to quell bloodlust. He simply has to take it once every week or two and munch on blood pops daily."  
"Really I'm like a large dog. Treat me fairly and we'll get along great, but kick me and I bite." Nathan laughed.  
They stayed late into the night with the King interrogating them about magic and the Queen eventually relaxed a little around Nathan.  
When the rest of them made to retire Nathan said, "With your permission I would like to place some protective wards around the palace."  
"Of course, of course." the King said. "But can't that wait until morning, you must be tired?"  
"Vampires don't sleep." he said before departing.  
"I don't trust him." the Queen said.  
"But you trust the 'escort' Elleise is engaged to?" Malcolm said derisively. "And Nathan can still hear you by the way."  
The Queen turned scarlett and hastened away.  
"How serious is your relationship?" the King asked.  
"Vampires have a destined other half. I'm Nathan's. According to vampire custom we're married, since we are both immortal and have slept together."  
"You're immortal!?!" the King spluttered.  
"A famous alchemist made the elixir of life available to the public. I spent a large chunk of my trust account buying a philosopher's stone, so yes I'll never die. It has all been replaced from selling gold from the stone, which is no longer accepted in the magical economy."  
"Fascinating. How do.... No back on topic. Your mother isn't going to like this, but it's your brothers you need to worry about. You know they feel about your sexuality. You need to warn Nathan and discuss a formal wedding. I don't think 'basically married' is going to get them to stop trying to force some poor girl on you."

*

The next morning Malcolm walked into the family dining room, which is right next to the kitchen and heard, "I've never seen crepes that magnificent." from the next room. He entered to see Nathan serving a second batch of crepes around the servant's table. Immediately everyone stood up bowed and said, "Your Highness"  
"Sit, sit." Malcolm said.  
"Yes, do." Nathan said. "I know how he likes his coffee."  
"I see your stubbornness won out against the servants. How exactly did you get them to let you cook for them?"  
"They all tried to prevent me, but after the butler stood between me and the stove and I picked him up, put him in a chair and threatened him at spatula point, they seemed to realize I wasn't going to give in." Nathan informed him while said butler blushed violently.  
Later Nathan had the chef serve his crepes to the family while Elliese asked about Nathan. When Nathan refused the food, she asked "You aren't eating?"  
"I have a health condition from my sire's family that requires a very strict diet. You'll see me munching on suckers filled with various medicines and nutrients, but not much else."  
"Speaking of your family, Mum said you're related to the British and French Royal families?"  
"Some failed political marriage centuries ago that left one orphan son. He had one son himself as well as each son after him. The strange part is no one knows who the mothers are and the fathers always go into hiding when their son comes of age." that statement caused both the King and Malcolm to choke on their coffee. As they were recovering a man in jeans and a pink bathrobe staggered into the room and flopped into a chair head in his hands.  
"I have a hangover remedy if you're interested." Nathan offered holding out a vial. Malcolm had said this might work towards getting this particular brother to like him. He downed the potion, gagging slightly, before returning his head to his hands. Less than a minute later he looked up confused.  
"Wow that worked great. What was it?" he said still not noticing the stranger at the table.  
"Family secret."  
"Wait. Who the Hell are you?"  
"Daniel!" the Queen scolded.  
"I'm a guest of Malcolm's"  
"How long are you staying?" Daniel demanded suddenly defensive.  
"Indefinitely or at least until Malcolm decides to leave."  
"We'll see about that." Daniel muttered.  
"If you drive him away, I'm going with him." Malcolm said hotly.  
"Sure you will. And just like when you were sixteen you'll come crawling back the minute he can't buy you the things you're used to." Daniel sneered.  
"Excuse me, but I have more money in any one of my eight bank accounts than your entire country's economy. I have a castle your manor could fit in the smallest ballroom of. As long as Malcolm is with me he'll never want for anything, including peace from arrogant pricks like you." Nathan said standing.  
Daniel stood and got in his face, "You won't stay with him. He's going to settle down with a nice girl even if I have to take you out of the picture personally."  
Nathan grinned viciously, "I'm so glad you said that. As your country never officially abolished dueling law, I demand satisfaction for a threat to my person and an insult to my honor. Say an hour after sunset?"  
Everyone stared flabbergasted.  
"That can't be true." Daniel stated, but he sounded as if he was trying to convince himself.  
"Oh but it is." Nathan said. "As a student of foreign relations I am fully aware that small things can get you arrested when dealing with Royals. So when Malcolm and I started dating I research every law your country has. I was surprised to find that law was still in effect. And the best part is as a member of the Royal family you cannot refuse a challenge without giving me your place in line for the throne. I'll need a twenty minute warning of what weapon you choose as I'll be providing my own."  
When he had left Daniel turned to the King. "Please tell me that isn't true."  
"I honestly don't know. I'll have someone check, but even if it is as he challenged you, you decide weapons, place, and whether it is to the death or not."  
Elliese turned to Malcolm, "Your boyfriend is fun!"

*

Daniel spent two hours trying to find a loophole to no avail. He spent the rest of the day in the training room. Brushing up on his skills with dual swords. Every prince was required to have some training with a sword. Daniel had chosen two swords as a child because he thought it would be harder and there for he could slack off more. He was worried as Nathan had said he would be providing his own weapons. It meant he had on hand just about anything Daniel could choose, and the first rule of training with any blade is; Never carry something you can't use.

*

Matthew, the eldest of the four children, had come in at lunch and demanded Nathan release Daniel from the duel. Nathan had said it was Daniel's own fault. A death threat was something you could be arrested for and Nathan had asked which Daniel would prefer; a fair chance in a duel or jail. Matthew dropped the matter with him, but instead demanded Malcolm convince him to stop the duel. Malcolm laughed and said that he wouldn't even consider asking, much less trying to coerse him. When Matthew had asked to take Daniel's place, Nathan had said if he kept up his current additude he would get his chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The royal children are in order from oldest to youngest;  
> Matthew  
> Daniel  
> Elliese  
> Malcolm
> 
> In case it was too subtle, Elliese is engaged to a male prostitute. She trying to live a 'beautiful princess saves lowly urchin from the streets' fantasy.
> 
> Matthew and Daniel have nothing against being gay. They just think Malcolm should marry a girl and sleep with guys on the side away from public view like all royals in the past have done. They don't understand how two guys can want anything more than a purely sexual relationship.


	2. A Duel and a Secret

"You know we're going to have to tell my brothers and sister about magic and the whole undead thing you've got going on." Malcolm said. He and Nathan were lazing about his room.  
"I know." Nathan replied. "I plan to reveal myself in the duel. I was right to expect Daniel would insist no one but family be there."  
"Do you really think that's a good idea?"  
"Maybe not, but you know how I love to be dramatic." he said striking a pose.  
Malcolm giggled. "You know, we have a couple hours before the duel." he said with suggestive eyebrow wiggle.  
"But if I tire you out now how will you see me give your brother what for?" Nathan replied in mock horror.  
"You can just carry me with one hand and fight with the other."

*

When the two of them showed up at the designated dueling area (the training room it seemed Daniel lacked all imagination) Malcolm looked very thoroughly shagged. He blushed furiously when Elliese wolf-whistled.  
Nathan stepped into the sparring area in the center of the room opposite Daniel. Daniel had a gleaming steel sword on either hip while Nathan had two black swords in the same sheath diagonally across his back hilts just above his left shoulder.  
The King stood outside the sparring circle and announced, "The duel will be till first blood. En garde." Both duelists drew their swords an took up stances. "Fight!"  
Daniel ran forward and executed a horizontal scissoring cut at Nathan midriff. Nathan simply raised one sword and caught both at the point were their edges met. He looked around as if just noticing his surroundings. "Hmm? I'm sorry did you say something? I was trying to remember why I thought dueling someone so completely inept would be exciting."  
Daniel growled, disengaged and immediately swung a sword at Nathan's head. Again Nathan caught it with ease. This time he yawned widely.  
Daniel started a complex form of stabs slashes and cuts from every direction. Nathan sidestepped ducked or backed from each all while holding both swords behind his back.  
"You know, " Nathan said when Daniel backed away again. "I'm thinking this might have been pointless." as he turned his back Daniel lunged in a side cut to either side of his neck. Elliese cried out just before the swords connected with a clang before shattering. Shards flew back leaving cuts all along Daniel arms. Nathan turned around slowly, "Seems I won." He sheathed his swords just as Matthew cried out, "Demon!" and pulled a gun. He only got off one shot , which Nathan caught from mid air, before Malcolm stepped between them pulling his wand.  
"What are you doing! You saw him!" Matthew screamed.  
"No. I saw two of my brothers try to murder someone. One of which was very obviously premeditated. Tell me why exactly did you bring a gun here unless you planned to use it?"  
"I'm going to tell you one last time. Move!"  
"Or what you'll shoot me? Accio!" the gun flew from Matthew grasp.   
"Someone do something! That soulless demon has corrupted Malcolm into using Black Magic!"  
"Actually, "Nathan said walking up, "That spell was as light as they come. And I'm not a demon. As to whether I have a soul or not is debatable. I choose to think that vampires being soulless was simply scare tactics to keep humans from wanting to be turned."  
"And I was doing magic years before I started dating Nathan." Malcolm said. "It's what I studied in college. Well technically it was training."  
"He's a vampire! He's going to drink our blood! Somebody hand some wood! O-or garlic!"  
"Oh please. If he was after blood why would want ours?" Elliese asked. "We're not exactly inconspicuous kills! And you know as well as I do there's a good chance he drinks animal or donated blood! Malcolm wouldn't date someone who chose to be a murderer! He said himself at breakfast that he only eats those dark red suckers, they're probably some sort of blood substitute."  
Matthew paused at that before bulling ahead anyway. "But what about the magic! Magic comes from the devil!"  
"Merlin! I had forgot how much of a zealot you are!" Malcolm said. "Everyone can do magic! All you need is training! There are colleges all over the world that teach it! Sure some of it's dark, but you brought a gun to a duel and tried to kill someone! What happened to 'thou shalt not kill'! Give me one reason you brought that gun that doesn't have to do with threatening to or committing murder or injury! Are you really so determined to make me live my life the way you think I should that you'll kill anyone you don't approve of and can't drive away!" he turned and stormed from the room without waiting for an answer.  
"Congratulations. You may have just driven him from the family." Elliese said before following after Malcolm. Nathan pulled his wand and walked over to Daniel, who seemed to be in shock. "Here let me heal that for you."  
Daniel glanced at his wounds then at the vampire and said, "You're not going to drink my blood are you?"  
Nathan laughed, "No. Your sister is right about the suckers. They're a mix of animal blood and sugar that's been magicked so that each pop has about a half gallon of blood in them. And I take a potion that keeps me from ever feeling thirsty so there is no chance of me losing control." he cast a spell that removed the few pieces of metal. Then another that sealed the wounds without a scar.  
"Wow. I didn't feel anything"  
Nathan summoned a bar of chocolate. "Eat this. It'll prevent you from feeling weak due to instant healing." he left to go check on Malcolm.

*

At dinner everyone was there except Matthew. During dessert Nathan spoke, "Malcolm and I would like to invite you to my castle for a few days. Malcolm wants to go somewhere to relax and I think all of you need to spend more time together. There is more than enough room and I have a full magical staff to cater to your every whim."  
"I'd love a vacation. Where is it exactly?" Elliese asked.  
"Siberia."  
"That's quite a bit of travel for only a few days." said the Queen. Since her husband had told her that Nathan and Malcolm were soulmates she had warmed up considerably towards the vampire.  
"You're welcome to stay as long as you like, but with magic all of you can be packed and there in less than five minutes."  
"Really? I'd love to go! Can I bring Tony?" Elliese asked.  
"Of course. And everyone else? We can bring you back in an instant if need be."  
The King looked at his wife and son before stating, "I'll let Parliament know we'll be unreachable for a few days then."  
"I really don't know why we call them a Parliament, " Daniel said, "It's just five guys in wigs arguing in fake British accents."  
"So how exactly can we be packed in five minutes?" Elliese asked with a bit of friendly challenge in her voice.  
"Deminny!"  
There was a pop and a little creature with big ears, eyes, head and a tiny body in a blue skirt suit bowed low and said, "Yes, sir."  
"Lay out some things to pack for Mistresses Emmalina and Elliese then wait for their approval before taking it to the family wing of the castle. Have Demmitt do the same for Masters Francis, Daniel, amd Tony."  
She bowed again before popping out.  
"What was she? She was just adorable." Elliese asked.  
"That was a House elf. They're magical parasites that work as servants in exchange for you allowing them to leech off your magic. Until the last few decades they were treated terribly. Now they are akin to some of the better treated human servants I've met. Mine were always treated well, even before the laws were passed."  
"But I thought you said the laws were passed decades ago? How could you know how the ones you have were treated back then?" Daniel asked.  
While Malcolm desperately tried to keep from laughing Nathan calmly asked, "How old would you say I am?"  
"Early twenties?"  
"You're off by a lot."  
"Early thirties?"  
"Let me rephrase my earlier statement. You're off by several centuries."   
The look on Daniel's face made everyone laugh. Until Matthew came in.  
"Okay. I can accept that you're not evil. I can accept that he's a vampire that isn't going to kill us. But can you please explain why you are determined to ruin your social standing by letting this be public instead of marrying a woman? I understand you have urges a woman can't fulfill but marrying one doesn't mean you can't sleep with guys anytime you want. You are giving up your life for nothing."  
"This has nothing to do with sex. I love him and won't marry anyone but him. In fact according to vampire law we're already married. And my social standing won't matter for long since I'll have to fake my death in a few years. People will start asking why I never age? Didn't you wonder why I look exactly the same as I did when I left? I stopped aging four years ago."  
"But I thought you two had only been dating for two years?" the Queen asked.  
"We have. "Nathan said. "The potion that keeps me sane around blood also makes it harder to sense my mate. He knew long before I did and made himself immortal before waiting for me to make the first move. When I didn't, he did."  
Malcolm blushed at that, which started Elliese pestering him for details. Matthew left the room again still looking confused. Nathan shrugged. He'd either get it or he wouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd add their ages;  
> King and Queen-55  
> Matthew-34  
> Daniel-31  
> Elliese-28  
> Malcolm-24-physical age-20  
> Nathan-indeterminate-physical age-19 approx.
> 
> Due to his increased strength, all Nathan weapons are made of tungsten carbide.
> 
> I need ideas for pranks. In my fanfic Gods in Hogwarts Fred and George have challenged another pair of pransters to a prank war. Nothing too harsh as it's all in good fun. Thanks in advance.
> 
> As always questions, comments, and suggestions are much needed.


	3. The Castle

The portkey deposited the whole family (minus Matthew) outside the gates. Tony turned out to be uncomfortable around the royals. He was illiterate and didn't want to embarrass Elliese. He was learning to read and taking etiquette classes before he would even let her announce their engagement. He hadn't found out who she was until he asked her to marry him. He wasn't proud of his past, but he had done what he'd had to to put his younger siblings through school. When they had gotten scholarships to college, he'd quit his night job and stuck with working as a short order cook at a diner.  
"It's cold!" Elliese said. "Why are we outside in the snow?"  
Malcolm sighed. "My boyfriend is showing off. "  
Nathan ignored him, walked forward and opened the gates with a flourish. "Welcome to Scot Castle!"  
As they walked through the gates the air warmed considerably. The grounds were lush and green. Across the manicured lawn a pair of huge three-headed dogs came bounding.  
When the others made to back away (or in the case Elliese run screaming) Malcolm said, "Don't worry. They're really sweet once they know you've been invited."  
They layed down on their bellies in front of Nathan tails wagging. He pet each snout in turn before gesturing for the others to come forward. "I have to introduce you." he said.  
"I think I now understand your 'I'm like a large dog' comment much better." the King said as they continued the walk towards the enormous castle.  
Nathan laughed. "I absolutely love cerberuses. They embody the best qualities of every species of canine. Now for the tour!" he said as they walked through the two story tall wooden doors. He led them through the entrance hall, the library, the kitchens, and many others, each much larger than necessary. He ended the tour by showing each to their rooms and instructing them on how to call a house elf. Malcolm and Tony walked to a nearby sitting room for a chat. Elliese changed into a swimsuit and asked a house elf to show her to the subterranean hot springs. The Queen spent the day talking with the elf in charge of the gardens asking all sorts of questions. Nathan gave the King a tour of the managerie. Daniel disappeared into the library.

*

When Elliese didn't show up for supper Nathan called a house elf to find her.  
"Mistress Elliese is sleeping in the elevator." the elf announced.  
When they arrived at the lift, Malcolm and Tony carried a sweat-drenched and very red Elliese into the entrance hall. Nathan immediately started casting while Daniel said, "She needs a doctor!"  
"Nathan is a doctor. In both the magical and normal worlds." Malcolm said.  
"She simply over heated in the pools."Nathan said. "We need only cool her off and let her rest."  
"Blizzard spell?" Malcolm asked.  
Nathan smiled. "And you call me a show off." Both wizards pointed their wands towards the center of the ceiling and started chanting. Soon a glowing whirlwind of snow descended on the group, who stared in awe. Once the flush had left Elliese's skin they let the spell dissipate. Tony carried her to bed. The rest returned to dinner.  
"How powerful are you, exactly?" Daniel asked.  
"That spell normally takes five witches and/or wizards to cast." Nathan explains. "Vampires are twice as powerful as humans magically. Malcolm is in the top five most powerful witches and wizards in history. So if you are referring to us specifically; unimaginably powerful. If you are referring to wizards in general; few non-magical armies could stand against ONE, and there are thousands."

*

The next day Tony spent playing mother hen. He wouldn't let Elliese out of bed, had a house elf bring her anything she wanted, and asked a dozen times an hour how she was feeling. Rather than get annoyed as everyone expected, Elliese tolerated his actions, but insisted one day's rest was more than enough. Tony stayed by her side the entire rest of their visit.  
They stayed five days before returning. When they arrived Matthew informed them they had guests. He introduced the twenty-two to twenty-six year old daughters of every minor royal the knew of. In all there were over thirty eligible women staying at the palace. Malcolm almost lost it, but Nathan simply wrapped him in a hug from behind and kissed his cheek glaring at each one in turn, letting the glamor over his blood red eyes drop. The potion he took made them even creepier.  
All but a few were suddenly called away by various emergencies, causing a foul mood in Matthew. A few days later he tried a different tact.  
In public Matthew asked pointed questions about Nathan's past; his former feeding habits, former lovers, his family, anything that might drive a wedge between him and Malcolm. In private he kept insisting to Malcolm that Nathan was hiding something and trying to convince the other royals Nathan had Malcolm in a thrall. When everyone started ignoring his existence and refused to speak to him, he disappeared for a few days.  
When he returned it was with a vampire holding either arm and marching him through the front door. They told the King and Queen to get control of him, because the next time he nearly exposed vampires he would simply disappear, never to be heard from again. It seemed he had gone to the Vatican and requested an exorcist. 

Nathan invited everyone (surprisingly Matthew as well) to an extremely expensive and public restaurant in Italy. Nathan ordered for everyone in flawless Italian. Before dessert he knelt in front of Malcolm and produced a gorgeous platinum ring with an enormous diamond and twelve sapphires. When Malcolm said yes to his question, there were camera flashes from every direction before a dozen reporters sprinted from the room. Matthew fumed and Nathan smirked.  
The news the next day stated the reporters had been invited by Nathan as Matthew's disapproval had already become violent and he wanted to make sure word spread before anything drastic was done. There was speculation that Matthew was secretly gay and didn't want to be reminded of the part of himself he refused to accept, which made reporters hound him everywhere he went demanding the truth.  
The King and Queen made a public announcement of the engagement stating they had been unsurprised by the quick engagement. Since meeting Nathalian they had known it was only a matter of time. They stated there was no set date for the wedding, but it would be a private affair at Nathan's estate in Siberia. Photos would be released after the ceremony. They stated they had been wary at first, but had since given their full blessing.  
Elliese gave an interview with the local news station. When asked how she felt about the engagement she informed them she tested every date her brother had ever had and that Nathan was the first to pass. He was already family as far as she was concerned. When asked about Matthew opinion she stated she was furious and would be leaving the country if he didn't shape up, probably the continent.  
Daniel stated he would prefer if Malcolm could avoid the potential backlash, but having tested Nathan himself he knew his brother was in good hands. He stated Matthew was taking things much too far and that he was worried about Matthew's temper.  
Malcolm and Nathan gave an interview together where Malcolm blushed constantly and Nathan did most of the talking. He said they had met their first day of school and become fast friends. Three years later Malcolm had demanded to know his problem, that he had been trying to get his attention, and was fed up with being ignored and the rest was history. When asked if he was trying to steal the crown Nathan laughed and said he would answer that question if they could explain how that would work out exactly without calling him a murderer. The entire film crew had laughed at that. He explained he had studied foreign relations because his late parents would have wanted him to, but he had majored in Zoology because animals were where his real passion lie. He said his estate had a wider variety of animals than most zoos in climate controlled biosphere specific environments, that he wanted to learn to care for personally. When asked about a career he said the way he lived he could live ten lifetimes without making a dent in his inheritance and planned to spend his time making sure the love of his life never regretted choosing him.

*

Malcolm woke to find his room was filled with smoke. When he had gone to bed, Nathan had apparated to the castle to brew his potion.  
He reached for his wand but it wasn't where he had left it. He cast a wandless air cleaning charm and lumos. He only used his wand out of habit anyway. He looked around.  
His windows were boarded up from the outside and firelight was shining from under the door. Knowing better than to open the door he cast a spell that turned the walls and door transparent from his side only. Against the outside of his door a dozen gas cans had been stacked and burning wood was piled against them.  
He cast charms around himself to protect against fire and heat before blasting a hole in the wall to the next room. He entered the hall and flooded the wood with conjured water while simultaneously sucking the oxygen from the air around the flames.  
He heard something fall to the floor behind him and turned to find Matthew carrying an armload of wood. Matthew dropped the wood and reached behind his back. Before he could do more than that though, Malcolm apparated behind him and brained him with a conjured baseball bat, and wrapped him in rope tighter than strictly necessary.  
Malcolm had to resort to magic to wake his family as it seemed they had been drugged.  
Matthew was arrested, disowned, and sent to a mental institution as he kept screaming about vampires and magic. Daniel fainted when he was told he was now heir to the throne.  
Nathan wanted to cause an 'accident' at the institution, but Malcolm convinced him otherwise.  
The family released a statement saying they were going on a trip to keep from falling into despair over Matthew's illness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matthew has been taken out of the magical loop. If (and that's a big if) the family visits him they'll pretend to have no clue what he's talking about. They've decided that him slowly convincing himself that he is insane is how he should be punished for his actions.
> 
> I still need pranks. Read my story Gods in Hogwarts for the situation.
> 
> As always comments, questions, and suggestions are more than welcome.


End file.
